


Fooooooood!

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [13]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Jeremy wants food. Michael tells him no the fanfic.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Kudos: 16





	Fooooooood!

"But food!" Jeremy complained for the 80th in the past two minuets.

"Babe no!" Michael told the other for like the 80th in the past two minuets.

"But fooooooooood!" Jeremy continued to whine.

"But nooooooooo," Michael told him yet again before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Micha, where are you going?"

"To get a bottle of water."

"Hey, you know what you should do?" Jeremy asked smirking.

Michael thought for a second "Jerimah Heere I swear to god if you say get you food I'm dumping your ass," He threatened.

Jeremy rethought out his request for food before saying "Fine then. Seeing as your already leaving the room you should go and retrieve me a snack item from the kitchen."

"Oh my god," Michael just left.

"Does that mean you're getting me food?" Jeremy called out through the door still hoping he could get a snack.

"No!" Michael called back.

As soon as he a walked back in Jeremy loudly announced that he thought his plan would have worked to his boyf.

"Jer-bear the thing is that you come up with the stupidest ideas when you're tired."

"Doesn't mean they can't work," Jeremy mumbled under his breath.

"Whatever you say love," Michael smiled fondly at his boyf.


End file.
